mfgfandomcom-20200214-history
The Judge
The Judge is a danish Fucktard who takes pride in being stupid and spreading his stupidity and fail as far through out the internet as he can. For some reason he thought he was a good enough troll to be on ED, and created a vanity page which was promptly sanitized before it could give the site GRIDS. He seems to think that saying you are a troll is the same thing as actually trolling people, and being the inhuman piece of shit he is, he hates Mudkips. This page has been deleted and remade over and over by him in a fit of unwarranted self importance, BAAAAWing every time it gets deleted. Video evidence of furrydom When The Judge is not busy projecting failure onto various communities of 8-year-olds who like Pokémon, he makes videos about lions raping each other on Youtube (his account is TheJudgeStudios). In short words, it's about Mufasa the lion raping animals because his dad was raped. It also includes him acting like a general retard, and will hopefully be brought as evidence to his court case when he is put up for mandatory sterilization in the upcoming furrocaust. The Adventure Like all other Danes, Judge is a freedom hating pot smoking gay piece of shit who does not Love Our Lord, he also seems to think Danes are vikings, and not just a bunch of retarded swamp people who wish they were Germans. And like all other swamp men, Judge goes on exciting adventures (like getting his ass fucked under a windmill Don Quixote style). However, what The Judge likes to tell people is that his "adventures" are "trolling" people, when in reality he's just acting like a fag, and then is treated like one. In his own words, with editor's commentary in bold: "He has trolled lol third person, and see above and bringed series of Lulz being danish he is incapable of loving our lord on Pokemopolis <-- hates mudkips and Killermovies Community, but besides Windeh, Judge was among the biggest phails on ZeldaUniverse´s <-butthurt because he couldnt beat the first boss history..." Narutofag The Judge is currently a member on the extremely nerdy Narutofan forum, where of course he tried to fit in, but being a natural born faggot didn't succeed and got the banhammer for faggotry. In his aspie rage he swore revenge on the site, and retired to his hugbox to "plot revenge" which of course means he's going to go back with another account and act like a stupid fuck again. Even more recently, The Judge went to a Dbz/Narutofan forum and got HELLZBAN for being a prime candidate for euthanasia. Therefore, it was proclaimed by nerds that The Judge is too much of a swamp faggot for everyone. He also created another account and was thus banned immediately as the mudkipz went off the scales. Quotes . These quotes in and of themselves serves as a perfect representation of what the judge is, a Failtroll. Someone who acts retarded, gets banned then claims "LOL I WAS JUST TROLLING NONE OF IT WAS REAL" which of course is just a standard butthurt response. In addition to that, when kicked off of sites like ED, he claims "LOL UR JUST UPSET BECAUSE IM ORIGINAL", when even by fag standards he is just another aspie retard. MASTER TROLL The mark of a troll People know who i am even without the article. The article is just to store all my informations;) And i made the wife of the admin of The Legion do suicide because i pointed out all her visual errors and that she was an emo before i bashed her. Also, i am no wigger. Just a gangster;) <--- This fag just doesn't get it. SIGN YOUR POSTS. >:0 *LOL @ "do suicide" KEKEKETalk to me Listen to me. 15:55, 23 August 2007 (CDT) Lol, ok. I odnt know how to join, but i will gladly do. I am coming in now. Hope its worth this shit. The server you said i should join dont exist and the program is crap. Fuck that crap program, its filled with virus. And the server you said i should connect to dont exist, Take my msn: jud.gey@hotmail.com Thats much easier Just take my msn: jud.gey@hotmail.com instead. I am not so desperate to prove my trolling to newbtrolls that i will use that gayprogram. See Also *DLB's Talk Page filled with his bitching *Shut up judge *Aspergers Syndrome *Mudkips *Trying too hard *wigger *Furry category:people category:trolls